In recent years, with advancements in the field of virtualization, virtually stored software is being increasingly implemented to carry out various tasks on a computing device. This trend is in response to the increasing number of global organizations and high demand for resources that is compelling resource planners to implement various strategies to effectively manage their organization's resources.
Further, to remain competitive in the market, organizations are increasingly seeking on-demand real-time insights (to provide analytics). Although virtual machine technology provides near real-time insights, these insights may result in various losses in organizational decisions. Further, isolation of different users within an organization remains an issue.
In certain scenarios, unauthorized use of non-isolated resources for application delivery may result in misuse of assets, or other costs and inefficiencies. The misuse of assets may also result in violation of organizational policies. Thus, it would be desirable for a system in the organization to incorporate a user-based, isolated asset delivery platform, based on the usage pattern of the authorized user. It would also be desirable to provide the isolated asset delivery platform to multiple users having an interest in the asset ready access in a real-time scenario and historical usage based distribution of the assets in the resource pool for cost optimization. Thus, there is a need for a method and system to provide real-time asset management and a delivery platform, so that the use of resources in the global pool can be optimized and customized on demand and user-based analytics applications can be delivered to the user in real-time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to a person having ordinary skill in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.